


同類

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 他知道他們是屬於同類人——美好的皮囊下潛伏著貪婪的野獸。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 16





	同類

**Author's Note:**

> ※金平糖  
> ※NTR文學  
> ※道德倫理離家出走中  
> ※慎入

在眾人眼中的金城碧海，總是沉穩內斂、溫和有禮的模範生。

在身旁的男同學沉迷在單純的青澀戀情中，或對性懵懵懂懂卻又渴望時，他總是對此表現得毫無興趣，只專注於學習，而收穫了許多同儕佩服的目光。

只有他自己知道，並不是如此。

晚自習結束後，如果順利搭上公車，就能趕在車站牌附近的甜點店關門前，幸運的買到最後幾塊蛋糕。

雖然金城碧海是從來不吃這些的。

將蛋糕放在餐桌上，他的目光落在明顯有人在使用的浴室。今早出門前哥哥提過要去鄰市工作，這幾天都不會回家，所以在浴室的人──

他收回目光，捲起袖子將洗碗槽裡疊的亂七八糟的碗洗乾淨。

「啊，碧海你回來了呀。」

浴室的門被推開，比聲音的主人更早抵達的是沐浴乳的芳香，明明是清新的柑橘味，融合衣物柔軟精的花香味，被洗完澡熱烘烘的體溫蒸散出來，兩者混雜後竟有些纏綿的勾人。

腳步聲很快地接近他，語帶愧歉：「對不起呀，今天太累了，回來隨便煮了一餐，就跑去睡忘了收拾。」

金城碧海慢條斯理的洗完最後一個碗後，拿起一旁的手巾擦拭，才側過頭與身後的人四目交接。

大平祥生的髮梢還在滴著水，臉頰被浴室的熱氣蒸的紅潤，只穿著寬鬆的T恤，下擺的長度勘勘蓋過大腿，隨著擦拭頭髮的動作，布料扯動之間，露出了白皙細膩腿根，上頭還有著不明顯的瘀痕。

眼前的人是他哥哥的小男友，所以這些曖昧又情色痕跡是誰留下的，不言而喻。

其實哥哥一開始把人往家裡帶時，他是不同意的，畢竟不是小動物，而是一個活生生的人，陌生人住在家裡總是難以令人放心。但很快的他就發現，這個沒大他幾歲、擁有柔軟外表的男孩，內心就如他外表般純潔無害。

像隻容易信任人類的幼犬，只要釋出善意，就能翻過身，展露出軟綿綿的肚皮任人搓揉。

就像此時發現餐桌上的蛋糕，本來還在他身旁打轉的人，立刻雀躍地來到桌旁，用濕漉漉的目光看著他：「謝謝你呀，每次都帶蛋糕回來給我。」

「沒什麼，反正每天回家都會路過。」金城碧海伸手揉了揉他略帶濕氣的金髮，收穫了不滿的抱怨。

「你這樣好像在對待小孩，我是哥哥呢！」

金城碧海沒有作聲，只是莞爾。

從頭到尾，只有大平祥生一廂情願的在玩當哥哥的遊戲。

從頭到尾，他都很清楚自己是怎樣的人。

他從來沒有把這個突然闖進生命中的男孩當作哥哥的男友，更遑論是哥哥的存在。

潛藏在理智底下的，是壓抑沸騰的慾望。

在某些不為人知的夜晚，他聽著隔壁房傳來隱密的呻吟輕喘聲自瀆，想像著被哥哥壓在身下的大平祥生多麼誘人。抑或是在夢中毫無顧忌的馳騁慾望，將手按在他腰間原有的指痕上，狠狠的貫穿，讓他露出只為自己一人展現癡迷的樣貌。

現在背對著他，沉浸在甜食喜悅中的大平祥生一無所知。

望著他纖細的後頸、從寬鬆領口露出的肩線，不知道為什麼以往能壓抑妥貼的狂熱，今晚特別的躁動，他甚至能感受到虎牙尖端流竄過的癢意。

此時的金城碧海，似乎失去了平時縝密的思緒，被慾望驅使的一步一步靠近。

只要伸手──

他就屬於我的了。

「碧海？怎麼了嗎？」大平祥生回頭看向他。

金城碧海收回剛剛觸碰髮梢的指尖，溫和地說道：「你頭髮還在滴水，快去吹乾，不然等一下該頭痛了。」

「好啦好啦，我吃完就去。」大平咬著湯匙含糊地說著：「你怎麼越來越和你哥一樣喜歡管人。」

慾望的惡魔隱匿回理智之下，耐心的等待下次破繭而出的時機。

———

大平祥生知道自己可不是一個乖小孩，至少不如外表般柔軟可愛。

高中生畢業後就跟隨著舞團到處表演，社交圈極為廣闊、生活經歷也十分豐富。但他一點也不介意收拾起精明幹練的那面，像隻幼犬被人馴養著，畢竟只要露出柔軟的肚皮就能輕而易舉地得到寵愛，何樂不為？

他對於現在的生活十分滿意，有著安穩的生活、舒適的居住處，以及愛著他的溫柔男友。

但，獲得愛的同時，他就渴求更多的愛。

第一次見到金城碧海時，他就知道他們是屬於同類人——美好的皮囊下潛伏著貪婪的野獸。

每一次的接觸，他可以感覺的到在那冷靜自持的外表下，逐漸擴展的征服慾望，肢體碰觸傳來的熱度，每每都令他顫抖不已，渴求的更多的刺激及快感。

他期待著，期待金城碧海拋棄理智的那天。

而那一天，比他預料的早來到許多。

溫柔向自己賠罪的聲音從電話中傳來，似乎負責的案子出了點問題，男友必須熬夜在公司裡加班。大平祥生乖乖的答應了吃正餐少吃零食、要早點睡、天氣轉涼記得帶外套出門等要求後，用著柔軟的語調向男友告別。

唉，沒人陪伴好無聊。

晚上十一點還未見到金城碧海身影，料想他應該是借住同學家了，明天是假日，另有安排也不奇怪，他一向獨立自主，不太跟家裡報備行蹤。

大平祥生從沙發上懶懶的起身，打算洗完澡後就去睡覺。

在淋浴時卻聽到客廳傳來聲響，隔著浴門模模糊糊的也不是聽得很確切。

碧海回來了？

在吹乾頭髮後走出浴室，門外卻比他預料的還要寂靜，彷彿剛剛的聲響都是錯覺一般。

「奇怪......」他探頭看了一眼廚房，確認沒人後有些疑惑地走向客廳，然後被沙發上的身影驚呼出聲：「啊！嚇我一跳......碧海你怎麼都不出聲呀！」

埋怨的話音剛落下，他就發現不對勁之處。

金城碧海依舊是沈著冷靜的神情，但與以往不同的是那內斂的雙眼，如今直勾勾盯著他看，眼神亮到難以與他對視。

這麼反常的行為，加上空氣中飄散些微的酒味，大平祥生很快的意識到眼前的人可能——喝醉了。

「你還未成年怎麼能夠喝酒呢！」

輕輕敲了一下金城碧海的頭，替男友教訓了還是學生的弟弟，沒想到手還沒放下，手腕就被緊緊握住。

「......碧海？」

被禁錮的力度大的有點疼，更糟糕的是從接觸的那一小塊皮膚開始，彷彿滾燙的溫度沿著血管竄到了全身，大平祥生忍不住呼了一口氣。

在還沒來得及問出下句話時，他被金城碧海用力一拉，直接坐到了同樣熾熱的懷抱裡。

距離極近之下，連呼出的熱氣都纏綿了起來。大平祥生輕放在對方肩膀上的指尖微微顫抖著，片刻後，他仰起頭來，迎上侵略性十足的眼神，然後緩緩的貼上那帶著酒氣的嘴唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥是誰──真的不重要，歡迎帶入任何你喜歡的人 ( 欸  
> 呃，我也不知道為什麼說好要打鶴平小甜文的我，  
> 會在這裡敲金平糖......  
> 一定是這對CP太糟糕了，不是我的錯！  
> 很短，下章開完車就沒了，但，我不會開車嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，不知道要卡多久Q_Q


End file.
